


Interview With a Time Lord

by Caedmon



Series: New History [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: The Doctor and Rose give an interview to Lifetime magazine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!
> 
> First of all, this is going to make _absolutely no sense_ if you haven't read [The Next Best Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6749113/chapters/15424606). I suggest you read that first, to understand how Nine and Rose end up on a couch in Pete's World giving a magazine interview. :) It does stand independent of the other stories in the verse, however, so there is no need to read those first in order to understand this. 
> 
> On to business -  
> This was beta'd by Tenroseforeverandever, but all the mistakes are mine. Those are the only things I own - certainly not Doctor Who. I made up "Lifetime Magazine", although I'm sure there's probably one out there I don't know about.  
> Comments and kudos feed the muse - thank you for them. <3  
> Come talk to me! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

_The Heiress and the Professor: A Love Story_  
_Written by: Amanda Hylton_  
_Lifetime Magazine_  
_April 9, 2011_

 

There is a concept called the ‘meet-cute’, in which characters meet each other in an adorable, romantic, or exciting way which has the potential to lead to romance. Rose Tyler remembers all too well the moment she met Dr. George Dixon - or ‘The Doctor’, as she calls him. 

“I was still working in a shop,” she says. “The Doctor came in and rescued me from a bad situation. He took my hand and said ‘run’.” She looks over at him today, smiling. “I ran away with him and never looked back.”

And, according to the two, they _did_ run...nearly everywhere. They spent a year adventuring together, touring the world, slowly falling in love.

“We weren’t really together-together for any of that time, although people mistook us for a couple all the time,” Dixon explains. “I never would have dreamed she cared about me the same way I cared about her.”

But she did. Tyler claims to have been in love with him from very early days. 

“It was our second trip, I think. To Cardiff, of all places. He let it slip that I was beautiful and, well, just those three words - ‘you look beautiful’ - made me feel differently than anyone else ever had. I harbored a secret crush from that moment on.”

But it wasn’t always such happy times. The two lost touch when she was discovered by her mother and elevated to the life of an heiress. 

“He...went away for a while, and it was during that time that my mum found me. I was whisked away and had no way to get in touch with him, to tell him where I’d gone.” Dixon leans over and kisses her hair in a comforting gesture, and Tyler smiles under the attention. “But he found me. I knew he would. I never doubted him.”

The two never stopped looking for each other, and it was an article in this very magazine that brought them back together.

“My friend, Donna, knew that I’d been looking for Rose, although she had no idea who ‘Rose’ was,” Dixon explains. “She saw the article last fall and brought it to my attention. I’ll never forget that moment, seeing her face on the cover of the magazine.”

The road back to Rose wasn’t so easy to navigate, however: there were roadblocks. “Pete [Tyler] shored up security around her fairly tight,” Dixon recalls. “I appreciate that now, but it was frustrating when I was trying to get to her.”

It took putting pen to paper to breach the defenses. “Donna suggested that I write a letter. I thought it was ludicrous, but was willing to try anything at that point. So I wrote it, and two days later, she showed up at my work.”

“It was a dream come true - literally,” Tyler beams. 

Dixon nods in agreement, smiling down at her brightly. “It was. I’ve never been happier to see someone in all my long life.” 

It’s a romantic tale that seems to perfectly fit the blissful couple that sits on the couch of their shared flat. Despite outward concerns over their age difference (he is 39, she will be 25 at the end of the month), they appear incredibly well-matched. 

“They fit,” says a source close to the couple. “It probably doesn’t make sense to the rest of the world, but you just have to be around them to see it. They’re two halves that had to find each other to be whole, and now they are. It's beautiful to watch. Inspiring.”

That certainly seems true when you spend a little time around the two. Dixon and Tyler glow when they’re speaking with or about each other. “The Doctor - he’s amazing,” Tyler says. “The most amazing man I’ve ever met. Maybe the most amazing man on this planet. He’s just…” She pauses, seeming to gather her thoughts. “He’s just incredible.”

It’s a sentiment that’s shared by Dixon. “Rose is special. She’s different. Every quality anyone could ever hope to meet in a human being is there in her. She’s brave, she’s insightful, she’s clever, she’s kind. She has more compassion than anyone I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something.”

Both are frustrated by the tabloid attention, however. “It’s hard, you know?” Tyler muses. “They don’t know us, don’t know anything about us. But they take their pictures and fill in the many blanks, starting their own rumors. We try not to let it bother us, but it does anyway. We’re a happy couple, committed to each other. The rumors are very rarely true. We both feel hunted, sometimes.”

Dixon nods. “I never thought I’d be a celebrity. Never dreamed people would be waiting outside my job to take my photo. It’s mad. Rose has adapted to it much better than I have. She has a lot of grace under fire.”

She pats his leg affectionately. “You’ve done fine, love.”

The supportive exchanges between the two are heartwarming to witness, even if her family wasn’t supportive in the beginning. “Dad was wary of him, to be sure. And Mum...well, don’t even get me started on Mum.”

Dixon gives a grin. “She slapped me, the first time she met me.”

“Now be fair,” Tyler admonishes. “She thought you were stealing away her daughter.”

“I’m not saying I didn’t deserve it,” he says. “Just that I wasn’t expecting it. It hurt!” He rubs his cheek ruefully, even now.

“They get along fine now, though,” Tyler says. “She had to get to know him a bit.”

It certainly seems that Mrs. Tyler’s tune has changed, at least. “You’ll never meet two people who love each other more than [Dixon and Tyler],” she says. “God knows I’ve had my reservations about that man, but he’s always there for her, always has been. I trust him to keep her safe, to take care of her. They went through hell trying to get back to one another. Who am I to stand in the way of that kind of love?”

It would appear that anyone would have difficulty standing in the way of the kind of love that Dixon and Tyler share. 

“We’re together,” Tyler says. “We’re solidly together. There won’t be any prying us apart, no matter what the tabloids print about us.”

“I was what Jackie likes to call a ‘low-mileage bloke’. I’d been too focused on my job and traveling to worry much about romantic relationships. There wasn’t time, and my life wasn’t conducive to it. Always moving on, you know. Never look back. But then I met Rose. She changed all that, domesticated me.”

Tyler elbows him in the side, and he makes a sound like an ‘oof’ before he grins at her. Tyler explains, “When we met, the Doctor told me he didn’t like domestics. He warned me to keep them away from him, and I did my best not to force anything remotely resembling ‘domestic’ on him.”

“Yet here we are,” Dixon says with a tender smile.

She returns it. “Here we are. Together.”

Dixon agrees. “Like Rose said: we’re fully committed to one another.”

“He’s not a fortune hunter,” Tyler says in a firm tone. “And I’m not a silly girl with a crush, no matter what the papers say. This is the real thing.”

When asked if they’re always so happy with each other, both laugh. “No, there are times when we’re not at all happy with each other,” Dixon says. “Every couple has rows, and we’re no different.”

“But that’s brilliant, I think,” chimes in Tyler. “We argue or have these rows, then we talk about them and work them out. I’ve learned to try to put myself into his shoes, and I think he could say the same.”

Dixon goes on to say: "We disagree sometimes, and we’re both hotheads. We can get pretty heated. But we always calm down and take a step back, then talk about it.”

“When we have a problem, it usually boils down to a misunderstanding, and the solution is to listen to one another.”

He nods. “It seems trite to say that adversity makes us stronger, but it does.”

“Careful,” Tyler laughs. “You’re just tempting fate by saying that. Better knock on wood.”

Dixon, who has held Tyler’s hand nearly the entire time, squeezes and looks over at her for a moment before he turns back to the interviewer. He doesn’t knock on wood, and one gets the impression he would think that such a superstition is silly. “No matter what, we’re us. We love each other and want nothing more than the other’s happiness. She makes me better. Out of everyone in the universe, I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather spend my one life with.”

Tyler favors him with a brilliant smile. “Better with two, yeah?”

He agrees, and the two seal it with a kiss. One is reminded of royal kisses on balconies, and a line from an old film about how there are only five perfect kisses in the world. It seems like a fairytale moment in a fairytale romance. 

“I happen to believe in fairytales - especially in _our_ fairytale. I mean, think about it. Handsome man swoops down and saves a shopgirl from a life of drudgery. He whisks her away to exotic locations, and the two fall in love with each other, and now they’re spending their happily ever after together. What’s not to believe in?”

Dixon is asked if he, too, believes in fairytales. 

“I believe in her. Close enough.”


End file.
